


Here Comes Trouble

by Na_Na_Nessa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, clarke and lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na_Na_Nessa/pseuds/Na_Na_Nessa
Summary: Clarke was just trying to have a fun night until Finn, her ex-boyfriend, decides to show up. When he doesn't leave her alone, help comes in an unexpected way.





	Here Comes Trouble

She was having a great time until _he_ showed up.

Luckily, she had spotted Finn first before he could see her near the bar, and she ducked behind the waves of people chatting and dancing, and quickly headed into the girls' bathroom. She peeked out, and saw him standing there, looking around, and shut the door before he could see her.

_Ugh, seriously?_ She thought irritated that she had been reduced into hiding in here. How did he know she was here? Surely it wasn't a coincidence, because he didn't exactly like coming to this bar. He had said so himself.

She pulled out her phone to text Raven about her long absence, and noticed a notification on her social media. She checked it and noticed that Octavia, who had taken a photo of their group when they first arrived, had posted it and their location with the caption: _“Party time!”_

_That's how he found out. Damn you, O!_ She sighed.

She couldn't exactly blame Octavia though, it wasn't like she could avoid Finn forever, but for once she just wanted to be relaxed and have fun; not have to worry about constantly looking over her shoulder.

She officially ended it with him months ago, having become tired of the back and forth, on-again, off-again that their relationship had formed. She just didn't feel anything for him anymore but irritation and stress. It was just too exhausting trying to make something work that obviously wasn't meant to fit together, but he didn't see it. He still wanted to try to make it work, but she was done.

The bathroom door opened and three girls walked in, two of them chattering loudly all the way into their stalls, while the third one stood by quietly, looking at her phone.

She was extremely pretty, with long, wavy, brunette hair, smooth skin, and a sharp jawline. She was dressed in simple, low-rise jeans, and a long sleeve, low-cut, black shirt that revealed smooth shoulders from her slender neck.

Clarke hadn't realized she was staring until the girl glanced at her, revealing vibrant green eyes, and Clarke smiled with slight embarrassment, looking away. She quickly remembered why she had pulled her phone out in the first place, and began tapping on the screen.

_**Clarke: Dude I just saw Finn!** _

_**Raven: What!** _

_**Clarke: I know! I'm hiding in the bathroom.** _

_**Raven: Wait, I see him on the dance floor. I'm pretty positive he's asking people about you.** _

_**Clarke: What do I do! I don't want to go home, we just got here!** _

_**Raven: I'll let you know when its safe to come out, then come up to the second floor.** _

Clarke leaned against the wall, resting her head back, and sighed as she waited.

“Are you alright? Are you going to be sick?” the brunette asked with slight concern, and Clarke lifted her head as she shook it, feeling her cheeks slightly flush.

“Oh, no. Just hiding from an ex who won't take a hint,” she chuckled, and the girl made a face, the corners of her puffy lips turning down as she nodded.

“I see. I'm sorry, that's no fun,” she said. Her voice was low and smooth, unlike the other two she had come in with.

“It's okay, I'll just probably wait until he leaves,” Clarke sighed, making herself comfortable against the wall.

The brunette opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the other two coming out of the stalls.

“Did you just say you're hiding from an ex?” one of them asked as they washed their hands and checked themselves in the mirror. Clarke nodded.

“Ugh, that stinks. Tell him to fuck off,” the other of them said, and Clarke chuckled.

“I seriously should.”

“Well, good luck, girl,” the first one said with encouragement, and they began to head towards the door.

“Thanks.” Clarke waved them as they left. She caught the eyes of the brunette one last time, who flashed her a small smile before she disappeared through the door.

Curiosity sparked through her about the girl until she felt her phone vibrate, catching her attention, and checked it.

_**Raven: He's coming to the second floor. He hasn't seen me yet. You just might have to wait until he leaves. :(** _

Clarke groaned as she read the message, feeling her irritation rise even higher. Why? Why did he have to come here?

_This isn't fair!_ She thought angrily, clenching her jaw. Couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did he have to be so persistent? Couldn't he see that they just didn't fit together anymore?

She sighed again, looking around the bathroom, feeling ridiculous that she had to be in here while her friends were having a good time out there. It wasn't fair.

Another girl walked in, giving Clarke a glimpse of the party and fun out on the dance floor, and became fed up, finally pushing away from the wall. She wasn't going to hide in here all night. It wasn't fair. She shouldn't have to hide. He should respect her decision and leave her alone!

_**Clarke: Fuck this, Raven. I'm not hiding in here! I'm going to the bar.** _

She texted her and stuffed her phone away, feeling determination take control, and she headed for the door to leave. If he approached her, she was just going to have to tell him off.

She exited, however still rather cautiously, hoping that maybe he wouldn't see her at all and finally leave, and headed straight for the bar to get another drink.

“Cranberry vodka, please,” she told the bartender, who nodded and got to work on her drink.

Even though she didn't want to have to hide from him, she was still going to try to keep herself under the radar, and kept her head somewhat down, allowing her hair to shield her face.

The bartender slid her drink over and she passed him the money, staying close to the bar. She would keep her eye near the exit, so when he would finally give up and leave, she could relax again.

She sipped her drink, watching people cautiously as they passed by, laughing, and dancing; wishing she could join Raven and the others again, but the last she had knew he was still on the second floor.

She knew Raven and them would have her back though, and not tell Finn where she was. They would probably even tell him to leave, because they all knew about the situation from countless nights of crying and venting from Clarke.

She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out.

_**Raven: He's on the move. Watch out.** _

_**Clarke: Thanks. I'll be up soon.** _

She stuffed her phone away again and faced the bar, keeping her back to the wide open room. She was thankful she wasn't as tall as the people on both sides of her, but felt herself exposed when the people on the left moved away after receiving their drinks. She kept her head down, her hair hiding her face as she sipped her drink, and watched the exit out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Clarke.”

She clenched her jaw, hoping it was someone else who knew her with a similar voice, but when she turned around, anger and annoyance filled her. She glared at him and turned back to the bar.

“Clarke, please,” he pleaded, stepping up next to her.

“Go away, Finn,” she said angrily, glaring at the bottles behind the bar.

“Come on, Clarke. Just talk to me,” he said, and she finally snapped.

“No! There is nothing to talk about, Finn! We're done. _Go away_ ,” she said sternly, but he shook his head.

“No, I'm not giving up on us, Clarke. I—“ he began, but Clarke cut him off.

“There is no more 'us', Finn! It's been two months already. Just stop!”

She was glad the music was so loud that most others couldn't hear them. The few standing by however, glanced in their direction, and she wished he would have enough respect to not do this in a public setting.

“Why?” he asked, becoming angry himself. “Why don't you want to try to fix this?”

She sighed. “Because we've already tried and it _didn't work_. All we do is fight, and I don't want to be in a relationship where I have to walk on eggshells all the time!”

“You didn't have to walk on eggshells around me, Clarke. Why would you think that?” he asked, staring hard at her. She laughed, finding his mind amusing.

“ _Yes_ , I _did_ , Finn. You were constantly questioning where I was. Who I was hanging out with. Why I didn't answer your texts right away,” the words came pouring out. “And then, you would call me repeatedly until I picked up and accuse me of cheating on you!”

“I told you, Clarke. I'm just insecure! I get paranoid. I'm _sorry_ ,” he said, but it was full of anger, and she shook her head.

“You were trying to keep me on a leash!” she spat at him. “I left parties and friends behind because of you.” she shook her head again, and turned to leave. She was done.

“Wait, Clarke,” he said, grabbing her arm to stop her and she sighed, staring at him. “Come on,” he pleaded again with sorrowful eyes, “Why are you giving up on us so easily? After all we've been through? What changed?” he asked, and she stared at him incredulously.

“Do you even hear yourself?” she asked him, yanking her arm away. “ _You're_ the reason my feelings changed. You just became this...controlling, manipulative person!”

“No.” he shook his head. “ _You_ started acting different and becoming distant. _You_ stopped wanting to hang out with me and being around me,” he accused, and his features became tight and angry again. “Was there someone else?”

There it was again.

More people began looking in their direction, and she just wished he would stop and go away.

“ _No, Finn,”_ she stressed, no longer wanting to do this. “I moved on, alright? Please, just leave.”

“Come on, Clarke,” he said more gently this time. “Please, I miss you.”

“Just stop, Finn,” she said, lowering her voice, but it was still firm. “I told you. We're done.”

“Please, Clarke. Give us another chance,” he begged, trying to hold her hand as his face became sadder by the second. She wasn't falling for this again.

“ _No,”_ she said sternly, yanking her hand away, and finally turned away from him, but surprise caught her breath as a body practically collided into her. She was about to shove the person out of the way when she finally got a look at them, and she stared with slight confusion at the smiling face. It was the brunette from the bathroom.

“Hey,” she greeted her happily like they knew each other.

“...Hey,” Clarke returned, her brow beginning to crease.

Suddenly, and without any warning, the girl grabbed her face and kissed her fully on the lips. Clarke froze in shock, butterflies exploding in her belly, and her heart pounding in her chest.

What was this girl doing? Was she drunk?

Clarke couldn't think straight.

“Sorry I was gone so long, babe,” she said once she pulled back, and smiled. She kept her body close, practically pressed into hers, and her eyes pierced into Clarke's intently, telling her to go along with it.

“I-It's okay,” she stammered, blushing heavily, and coming down from the shock of the girl kissing her.

However, she could feel Finn's eyes burning holes into her side.

“Excuse me, who are you?” he asked, and it was almost scary how quickly this girl's face changed.

She went from smiling and inviting, to cold and threatening as she looked to him. Her vibrant green eyes becoming intense and predatory.

“ _I'm_ her girlfriend. Who are _you_?”

“Since when?” he looked to Clarke, ignoring the girl.

“Since I told you I was moving on, Finn. I suggest you do the same,” she said, feeling more confident with this girl on her side as she played along. She was going to have to thank her a hundred times after this.

“Seriously?” he asked, his brow creased heavily.

“Yes, _seriously_ ,” the girl spoke again, her tone low and menacing, and began to pull Clarke away. “Now, get lost.”

She was in awe at this girl's boldness and quick thinking as she followed her.

“Wait! Clarke!” She heard Finn's angry voice behind her as the girl pulled her away from him, and felt the tug on her other arm, jerking her back.

It was so quick, Clarke barely had time to process what was happening.

The girl whipped back around when she felt the jerk. She tugged Clarke hard, pulling Finn forward as well, and Clarke watched as the heel of her palm collided with his nose. He immediately let go of her arm in surprise and stumbled back, tripping over a passerby's foot and falling to the floor, scrunching his face in pain.

Clarke stared in shock, much like everyone else surrounding them, and when Finn regained himself, Clarke became worried and scared as he shot back up to attack the girl, but was stopped by a large man holding him back.

“You bitch! Let me go!” he yelled, trying to get at the girl, but another man stepped in to help hold him back.

The girl stepped back closerto Clarke, but only to grab her arm and pull her behind her, and Clarke actually felt safe.

“What's going on here?” Another man came up wearing a black t-shirt with the bar's logo on it.

“She attacked me!” Finn yelled, the redness and slight swelling of his nose giving proof.

“Because he was harassing her!” the girl defended. “He wouldn't leave her alone. Ask anyone!” she said, and the man looked around at the few nodding people.

“Alright, get him out of here,” he said to the other two, and they nodded, dragging a yelling and cursing Finn away. “Shows over, everyone!” he called out, and the people surrounding the scene began to disband. He turned towards Clarke and the girl with a stern look. “Any more problems in my bar and you're both out of here as well. Understand?” he asked, and they both nodded.

Once he left, the girl turned to her, gently grabbing her arms. “Are you alright?” she asked, her eyes full of concern as they pierced into hers.

Clarke nodded, still quite in shock over everything that had just happened. “Y-Yes. Are you? How did you do that?” she asked her, referring to the move she had pulled on Finn. “It was so quick and... _amazing_.”

A smirk tugged at the girl's lips as she glanced down for a moment before looking back at Clarke with confidence. “I'm part of a self-defense class.” she shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Clarke couldn't stop staring at the girl in awe. Not only was she beautiful, but she saved her when she didn't even know her.

She opened her mouth to begin her never-ending and eternally grateful thank you's, but was interrupted before she could start.

“Clarke! Clarke!” Raven and Octavia suddenly came rushing to her. Raven grabbed her, turning Clarke to face her. “People were saying there was a fight and I saw them dragging Finn away! We're so sorry! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” she asked quickly and full of worry, and Clarke shook her head.

“No, she actually saved me,” she said, looking to the brunette, and told them what happened. They both looked to the girl with surprise once she finished, who stood there quietly.

“Hell yes!” Octavia said proudly.

“Oh my god, thank you so much!” Raven said, and looked to Clarke again. “I'm so sorry we didn't get down here sooner!”

“Yeah, we're so sorry!” Octavia added earnestly. “We would have kicked his ass!”

“It's okay, you guys,” Clarke reassured them, nodding. “It's okay.”

“Do you want to leave?” Raven asked, and Clarke shook her head this time.

“No, I'm fine. Really,” she said, smiling to further prove this.

“Well, thank you again,” Raven said sincerely to the girl, who nodded.

“No problem. Be safe and have a good night,” she said, finally looking to Clarke with that smirk, and turned to leave.

“Come on, let's get you upstairs and another drink. You probably need one after what just happened,” Raven said, beginning to direct her away, but she stopped.

“Go ahead, I'll be up in a minute. I just want to thank her,” she said, watching as the girl headed back towards the bar, and the two nodded.

She hurried through the crowd of people, and finally caught up to the brunette.

“Hey,” she said, gently touching her arm, and the girl turned to her.

“Hey.” she smiled gently, and now that Finn was gone, she felt nervous butterflies erupt in her stomach.

She stared into her green eyes, becoming lost in them.

“I-I just wanted to...to say thank you,” she finally got out, blushing. “You really didn't have to get involved, —but I'm actually really glad you did, too. B-Because, uhm, well...I'm not sure what would have happened, you know,” she chuckled, cursing herself for not being confident in her words, and the girl smiled.

“Of course.” She nodded, and Clarke stood there awkwardly, feeling goofy and nervous. She couldn't help but think about when she kissed her.

“My name's Clarke, by the way,” she finally wracked her brain for something to say.

“Lexa.”

“Nice to meet you, Lexa.” Clarke smiled, and suddenly shook her head. “I'm sorry, I'm just still...a little frazzled over what all happened.”

“It's quite alright, Clarke,” she said gently, “I'm just glad you're alright.”

“Can I like...buy you a drink or something?” Clarke asked with uncertainty, feeling the need to express her gratitude more.

“Oh, no, I'm the designated driver tonight.” Lexa looked over, and Clarke followed her eyes to see the two girls she was with earlier a few feet away, laughing and with full drinks in their hands. Apparently they hadn't noticed anything that went down. “But thank you.”

“Oh, right. Okay, no problem.” Clarke nodded as she looked away; scrambling through her brain for something else to do for her. She practically saved her life, after all.

“Perhaps...you could buy me coffee sometime, though?” Lexa offered. She must have noticed the slight disappointment on Clarke's face.

“Yes!” Clarke nodded rather too eagerly, and blushed again, trying to calm herself. “I mean, yes, please. I feel like I need to thank you more properly than just by saying it.”

Lexa chuckled gently, and Clarke felt her heart swell. She liked her laugh.

“Alright,” she said, and held out her hand. “May I see your phone?”

Clarke unlocked it, handing it over to Lexa, and watched as she tapped away on the phone.

“Here.” She handed it back, and Clarke smiled when she saw her name and number staring back at her.

“Thank you. I'll text you my number, and then we can plan something,” Clarke said, feeling excited and nervous, and Lexa nodded.

“That sounds wonderful, Clarke.”

They stood there quietly, Clarke fidgeting with her phone in her hands while Lexa glanced around, and Clarke realized she was probably holding Lexa up, becoming embarrassed once more.

“Alright, well I—“

“—Sorry for kissing you.”

They both spoke at the same time, and stopped as they looked at each other.

“What?” they both asked simultaneously, and paused, laughing.

“I apologize for kissing you,” Lexa said, and Clarke felt her stomach clench at the thought. “It was the first thing that came to mind, and I thought that would have drove him away first.”

Her nerves were shooting through her.

“N-No, I —that's… —it was okay,” Clarke fumbled, and Lexa raised a brow.

“It was okay?” she questioned, her smile fading, and Clarke's face became horrified at how it sounded.

“No! I didn't mean it like that! It was great! I mean, I liked it —err, the thought! It was good, I mean. You know, what I mean? I just...w-what I mean...” she stammered, and looked away embarrassed and ashamed, her brow creased in confusion at what she was even trying to say. This girl was making it difficult to think clearly.

“I know what you meant, Clarke,” Lexa chuckled softly. “I'll let you get back to your friends, now.”

Clarke nodded, inwardly cursing at herself for sounding so ridiculous.

“Thank you again, Lexa,” she managed to say correctly, beginning to take a few steps back. “I'll get a hold of you soon.”

“I can't wait, Clarke,” Lexa said, flashing her that charming smirk, and gave a gentle wave before retreating to her friends.

Clarke raised her hand in wave, watching as she left, and then turned around to find her friends.

Now, she wasn't quite feeling so upset that Finn had showed up after all.

 


End file.
